


Ninjas

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop





	

Lance stared at the desk. He'd already tried going back out of the room, drinking half his mug of coffee and taking a brisk turn around the roof garden to make sure he was really awake, and yet it was still there. An identical, tricked out laptop, with the power light and wireless card blinking just a shade out of time with his own machine's.

He'd be less bothered if he could rationalise it as being one of his assistants being weirdly efficient or something, but no one had the keys to this suite, so that was out. More to the point, no one had keys and the staff of these serviced apartments knew he'd have them over the hot coals if they so much as thought of using the master set while he was in residence, not just because it creeped him out to have people in his rooms when he was asleep, but because of who he was sleeping with.

Which was, he could admit to himself, most of what was making the first stages of panic circle his stomach. Chris, peaceful and asleep and trusting in his bed, and the idea that the magic laptop fairies sneaking around and taking photos to sell to the National Enquirer. Jesus. If he could just summon up the courage to turn his own computer on he'd know whether or not the shit had really hit the fan, and all he could do was stand here with his fingers wrapped tight around the coffee mug thinking about it.

Photos in the paper. Career fucked. Family that would never speak to him again. Chris's look of betrayal and him leaving and never, ever, coming back. Probably the other's wouldn’t either, after he screwed them all over, but Chris had _trusted_ him and. Shit.

Lance jumped guiltily when warm arms wrapped around his waist, Chris burying his face between Lance's shoulders, stubble making his skin prickle. Chris's fingers made grabby motions in mid air and Lance passed over the remains of his coffee without a word. He didn’t turn his head, just listened to Chris swallowing, with his hand pressed over Chris' on Lance's stomach. He did not want to lose this so soon.

"Morning" Chris' voice was still morning-rough, the way he'd sounded on a thousand mornings in a thousand hotels. "You got up without me. I was hoping for another round before we got dressed." Ok, so not _quite_ like any other morning. Lance really had nothing to say, so he just squeezed Chris' hand a little and was grateful for the sound of Chris play-bitching, which meant he was mostly happy.

"You and your computer. This is meant to be a break, remember? See, this is why I had to set mine up, so at least you won’t be so far away."

Lance felt his stomach turn over as the realisation hit him. " _Your_ laptop?"

"Well – yeah – who's were you expecting? Madonna's would be a bit hard to get hold of, and …"

Chris trailed off, and Lance could well imagine the familiar look of Chris putting things together, and then the arms around him tightened.

"Idiot."

Chris held on for a long moment before they wriggled round to be facing, without Chris ever letting go. Lance draped his arms around Chris shoulders and leaned in.

Eventually Chris shook himself free, poking at Lance's side with tickley fingers. "Anyway – I thought you said no one had keys?"

"They don’t - that was what was freaking me out."

"So – what was it? Elite ninjas scaled the building to take incriminating photos to bring about the End of the World As We Know It and the leave you a new laptop as a calling card? Cos, man, those are some pretty generous ninja's you've got there, or do you warrant special treatment for being a pop star, you think? "

Much as he appreciated having his fears knocked down to size with Chris' gentle mockery, Lance leaned in to shut Chris up with a kiss. He appreciates this – having Chris warm and naked and coffee flavoured and close against him – far far more.


End file.
